


Fixer Upper

by Acidic_alkali



Category: Horrible Histories
Genre: ABO, M/M, Multi, Pregnant Dick Turpin, alpha!James Smiths, omega!Dick Turpin, 盖的ThemThere作品杂记
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acidic_alkali/pseuds/Acidic_alkali
Summary: Dick Turpin and James Smiths totally freaked out when they found out that Dick Turpin is pregnant. Not because they don’t want a child—but because they’re afraid whether they can be qualified parents or not.
Relationships: Charles II/Sotherby, Dick Turpin & Charles II, Dick Turpin/James Smiths
Kudos: 1





	Fixer Upper

+++

迪克特平发出了一声尖叫。

正在厨房顶着一头乱七八糟的金发皱着眉在橱柜里翻找麦片的詹姆斯被吓了一大跳，手抖了一抖，将一盒麦片洒在了身上、脚上还有地上。

+++

“我们完了。”迪克特平说道，语气听上去像是第三次世界大战要爆发了，或是世界末日还有五分钟就要到来，而他找不到合适的衣服来美丽地死去。

“你确定——你真的确定？”詹姆斯尽可能冷静地问道。“你不能拿这个开玩笑，迪克，你不能——拜托你告诉我这只是个恶作剧。”

“我不会拿这个开玩笑的，史密斯先生。”迪克特平回答。他的肩膀疲惫地沉了下去，让他看上去甚至有些脆弱。

詹姆斯拿过他手里的那根电子验孕棒。他甚至记得为什么迪克特平买了这根验孕棒——“哈！百分之百的准确率，我看这些商家倒挺能吹牛！”迪克特平站在货架旁说，满不在乎地将它扔进了购物车：“我倒要看看它能测出来些什么。”——现在它确实测出来了点什么。

而这把他们都吓到了。

并不是说他们不想要个孩子。他们之前的感情已经稳定地维持了三年了，目前同居，养了一只猫（詹姆斯捡来的，越吃越胖了，迪克特平偶尔怀疑它其实是间谍，时常与它大眼瞪小眼，企图从它身上看出什么猫腻）每周进行一次采购，性生活频繁，“我爱你”出现的次数也频繁。

只是一个孩子对于他们来说都太早了。一个孩子。一个活生生的小孩。詹姆斯史密斯与迪克特平。老天啊。

“我们该怎么办呢？”迪克特平把手插进他的卷发，“我们该怎么办呢，詹姆斯？我们会完蛋的。我们，当家长——你能想象吗？我，迪克特平，当家长？我会搞砸一切的——我根本就不知道怎么当家长啊！”

詹姆斯明白迪克特平在讲什么。他的男朋友并没有一个多么愉快的童年——他的父母惊人地冷漠无情，以至于哪怕每次他和迪克特平吵架时他清清楚楚地知道迪克特平在利用“我父母对我失望从来没有为我感到骄傲我从小到大都疑惑是否自己做错了什么”这件事来让自己感到愧疚，詹姆斯还是会心软得一塌糊涂。

他一想到迪克特平在他们确定关系前喝得醉醺醺的给他打电话，毫无逻辑地讲起他小时候用尽全部心思写了个故事，在给父母看后被冷嘲热讽时就只想给迪克特平很多很多个吻以及“我爱你”，完全没心思再吵下去，不管迪克特平是否干了点很糟糕的事情。

“也许不会太糟。”詹姆斯过了一会才说话，他的声音听上去很沙哑，他于是清了清嗓子。“我的意思是——这或许是一件好事。或许这代表着我们是一对正常的情侣了。”

“正常？”迪克特平看上去又想要尖叫了，他猛地提高了嗓门：“我们绝对不可能正常！天啊，詹姆斯！我们是怎么相遇的？你是警察，我呢，我是喝醉了在地下酒吧台上拿着话筒架狂甩的乐队主唱。他妈的我们相遇是因为我被关进去了！我甚至恨你了两个月，到处找你茬，在你下班路上堵你，挑衅你，把你的名字编进下流的歌词——至于意识到其实我不恨你而是喜欢你那就是后话了——重点是，詹姆斯，我们不是一对正常的情侣。我们第一次做爱是因为你对我忍无可忍，于是我们打了一架，我舔了你一口，你毫不留情地给了我一拳，然后吻了上来。我们第一次提起我爱你——他奶奶的，你跟我说我爱你，我回答的是‘哦操，不了，但无论如何谢谢你'。我们同居是因为我交不起房租，然后我直接赖进了你的公寓——谁给你的错觉让你觉得我们能变成一对正常的情侣？”

说实在的，迪克特平完全没说错。实际上，詹姆斯一开始也烦迪克特平烦得要命，他觉得自己莫名其妙被这种人缠上简直是人生的一大难题。

后面迪克特平不挑衅他、朝他做鬼脸、用极其幼稚的恶作剧戏弄他了，迪克特平开始骚扰他，一天五十条短信，其中四十九条都以“邮差先生”这个昵称开头——迪克特平不知从哪里打听来詹姆斯十四岁时给周边邻居送过信这种事。

好吧，他们确实先打了一架，然后又打了一炮，但是，嘿，你可以在讨厌一个人的同时对着他勃起的，对吗？

再后面，迪克特平消失了一周，詹姆斯没说，但他还是有点担心的。一周过后，一个电话打进来，詹姆斯接通了，对面是迪克特平显然喝醉了的漂亮嗓子：“要怎么去爱人呢？”迪克特平问道，晕乎乎地。“我没学过怎么爱人，我只是——我觉得如果有个人一天二十四小时都想着要联系我感觉还挺好的。大概吧。”

“没有几个人惦记我。没有几个人问我为什么消失了一周。你也没有。所以，或许这不是爱人的方式？”

詹姆斯现在都记得自己是怎么回答他的。“听着，”他当时这样说道，“只要你答应我现在去洗澡，上床，好好睡上一觉——明天我就告诉你应该怎样爱一个人。”

“这是一次约会吗？”迪克特平问他。

“这会是一个开始。”詹姆斯回答。

而他确实教会了迪克特平怎样去爱。并不是说詹姆斯就是恋爱专家了，不。但他和迪克特平，历经一些周折，花费了不少时间痛苦地意识到他们深深地相爱（以一种略有些奇怪的方式。挺可爱的，但也挺奇怪的，不是那种你会在睡前幻想的恋爱关系）——并且最终还是挣扎着学会了怎样应付彼此。

要教会一个人如何去爱最好的方式是让他被爱。詹姆斯第一次亲吻迪克特平的额头时迪克特平迷惘地问他：“这是爱吗？”詹姆斯第一次给迪克特平掖好被角的时候迪克特平安静地问他：“这是爱吗？”

在他们第一次约会之前詹姆斯听说过很多有关于迪克特平的事情。他知道他很受欢迎，知道有很多人爱他，有很多人想要他。他同时也知道“谁爱上迪克特平，谁就已经被毁了”这句话。他以为迪克特平是那种因为拥有太多，而开始感到不屑一顾的那种人。

而直到他开始真正与这些传闻里的主人公开展一段恋爱关系，他才意识到完全相反。迪克特平像是一个对爱毫无概念的小孩，他不会辨别爱——他不敢接收爱。

这和他的童年有关，毫无疑问。迪克特平的父母可能从没给过他“爱”。没有夸奖，没有拥抱，以至于迪克特平需要从仅有的互动中努力找出爱的痕迹，需要疑惑是否父母给他的已经就是“爱”了。

这或许是他当了乐队主唱的缘故，詹姆斯偶尔这样想，可能乐队主唱总被许多人爱着的印象深深印刻在迪克特平的脑海里。

而天知道詹姆斯自己其实也没有多么美满的童年。和迪克特平不一样——他的父母基本没有在意过他。詹姆斯偶尔疑惑自己对于父母来说究竟算是什么——一个无法挽回的错误？一个不愿提起的后悔？他几乎算是一个人长大，一个人小心翼翼地学着去面对许多事情：挫折，失败，成功与骄傲。于是詹姆斯变成一个有些过于固执、过于严肃的人，但幸好他知道怎么样学着去改变，不然他们两个也不会变成现在这种模样。

他们早就和家庭断开联系了，毫无疑问。迪克特平偶尔圣诞节时会幼稚地往家里寄一张贺卡——他其实根本不知道他们家是不是还住在那个地址。但是原生家庭对每个人的塑造是无可逆转的——你是否是一个可爱的大人，取决于你是否有着可爱的家长。

看看迪克特平——他可不是个可爱的大人，他会和小孩们争执，气呼呼地在背后骂他们是“没有良心的小混蛋”。詹姆斯也不算是个可爱的大人，当他被派到社区的小学给一年级的孩子们讲述网络安全等知识时，他严苛，还有点凶，毫不留情地把几个吵闹的男孩关到了教室外面，丝毫不管他们是怎样牙尖嘴利地在门外反抗，脸蛋上是否淌下眼泪。 

但苏泽比和查理就完全不一样。苏泽比和查理都是可爱的大人，温柔又有耐心，和孩子们总有数不尽的共同话题。詹姆斯还记得当时苏泽比和查理帮邻居家的太太带孩子，而自己与迪克特平碰巧去他们家做客的那天。

他记得迪克特平是如何像只惊恐的猫一样跟查理说：“天啊，她为什么抱着我的腿，我不会动了，拜托你把她从我腿上拿开吧。”，而自己又怎样一板一眼地回答了小姑娘问出的所有问题，并且在苏泽比把它们挨个重新回答了一遍时感到了惭愧。

现在他们有了个孩子。

詹姆斯在心里向自己承认，他们确实还没有准备好。怀孕的迪克特平——温柔地坐在病床上，抱着刚出生的婴儿一脸喜悦的迪克特平——给孩子冲奶粉换尿布的迪克特平。这听上去像一连串的矛盾修饰法。

而自己呢？詹姆斯想，我能做个合格的家长吗？我会愿意放弃手头的案件去看孩子的学校演出吗？我能够陪着它打棒球，给它穿衣打扮吗？迪克特平会放弃他的爱好吗？他们的孩子要怎么跟老师说自己家长的职业呢？“我的爸爸在酒吧工作，他上台唱歌，给人抛飞吻。”想想迪克特平的歌词吧，天啊。而随着詹姆斯的升职，他手头的工作也变得越来越多了——如果迪克特平要去巡演，詹姆斯又完全没空看小孩，那么他们的孩子该怎么办呢？想想看吧，他们会是很不负责任的家长——他们自己都只是勉强会爱，又该怎么去爱一个孩子、去教会那个孩子爱人呢？

想到这里时他忽然意识到自己不知不觉间已经搂住了迪克特平，后者靠在他的肩头上，一声不吭。并不是詹姆斯不想开口，而是他似乎在这件事上没有那么多资格当先说“我害怕”的那个人。相比其他，迪克特平显然会经历更多——水肿，呕吐，胸部的胀痛，生产时的疼痛，无穷无尽的折磨的康复期，甚至产后抑郁——他没办法当那个说出“我害怕”的人。

更何况，他究竟在害怕什么？要怎么用语言把这些担忧诠释出来？那个孩子——现在还不是个孩子，是个胚胎，是个受精卵——有可能是一切。它可能是顽皮的，邪恶的，安静的，讨喜的，乖巧的，善解人意的，聪颖的，迟缓的。它可能是个男孩，可能是个女孩，它或许会是个天才，也有可能一出生就有疾病——但不管怎样，它都会是脆弱的。

而詹姆斯和迪克特平真的能担起这样的责任吗？给予一个孩子它应有的童年，给予它爱、拥抱与亲吻，给予它自己的时间与空间，给予它一切？

接着詹姆斯意识到迪克特平正在流泪。

“我害怕。”迪克特平坦诚地说道，带着点鼻音。“我一想到我们有可能怎样对待它，我就——天啊，詹姆斯，我想到我如果不爱它该怎么办呢？我如果一点都不想看到它该怎么办呢？那我们该怎么办呢？”他把头埋在手臂上，再抬起头来时衣袖那里多了两块水迹。

“可是，我又觉得我爱它。我甚至不知道它是什么样子的，我已经在爱它了——在这里，有一个小生命。”他按了按自己的小腹，那里平坦如初，看不出丝毫变化。詹姆斯将手覆盖在迪克特平的手上。

“可是我们爱它也不代表我们能够适当地爱它，不代表我们能够规范并正确地爱它。想想看，詹姆斯，我们会是多么吓人的家长。我可能会嘲笑它，就像我父母嘲笑我一样。你越来越忙了——你或许也会像你的父母一样不出席它的人生。我们会面对很多很多难题，我不能带着它去我工作的地方啊，詹姆斯——我不能让它那么小就学会愤世嫉俗，学会不重样地骂脏话。”

“但是我们真的能做到吗？睡前故事，营养早餐，家长会。参加家委会，辅导作业，出门旅行。我们能做到这些事吗？我从来没做过这些事啊！我根本不知道家长会是什么样子的，至少我爸妈从没去参加过我的家长会。我们能做好吗？如果我们做不好该怎么办呢？我们可能会是很烂的家长，我可能会是很烂的家长，你估计也好不到哪里去——那我们该怎么办呢？”

“那我们该怎么办呢？”詹姆斯重复道。在此之前他从未有过这种感受——焦虑、担心与浓浓的爱与喜悦揉杂在一起，接着是更多的担心——他哽住了，不知道该说些什么。

“我们真的会忘记吗？”过了一会，詹姆斯问迪克特平。“你真的会忘记吗，你的故事被取笑时你有多难过多委屈？因为我觉得我永远也忘不了毕业典礼时我有多希望我父母在场——我们真的会忘记这些事吗？”

“只是，我的意思是……我们两个在这三年，像是《冰雪奇缘》里那群地精唱的歌一样，也慢慢地改变着……我们也是第一次爱人，对吗？既然我最终还是默许了你毫无规律的生活习惯，你也能够容忍我给你读故事时的语调，那么，我猜，这或许代表着其实我们已经在改变了。我们也许不会变成和我们的父母一样的人——因为我们经历过。”

迪克特平露出了一个微笑：“你念故事时听上去比阅读缴税记录的语气还要沉重。”

“真的有那么烂吗？”詹姆斯也笑了，搂住了迪克特平。

“真的很没有激情。”迪克特平承认道，“但这并不妨碍我在那一刻爱你胜过一切。”花生酱中士——他们的猫——跳到了餐桌上，蹭了蹭迪克特平，然后又蹭了蹭詹姆斯，在他们身上留下一身猫毛，接着晃着毛绒绒的尾巴骄傲地走开。

“那么，你觉得呢？”詹姆斯问迪克特平。

“我想——我想我们可以试试。不会很糟糕的，对吗？我们会很爱它的，我们两个的孩子。也许某一天，我们也终于能学会了怎么去爱。我们应该从现在就开始准备——让我们查一查怎么给孩子做可爱的早饭。也不会那么难，不是吗？”

詹姆斯看着迪克特平。他想，他和迪克特平肯定会后悔，会争吵、崩溃、大哭。但是他猜或许某一天——也许是芭蕾表演的那天，也许是棒球比赛的那天，他和迪克特平等着表演或比赛结束，然后微笑着、迎接他们的小儿子——或是小姑娘——告诉它“我们为你感到骄傲。”

他想，会有那么多个第一次。它第一次长高，第一次掉牙，第一次考砸，第一次考好，第一次有了梦想，第一次有了暗恋的人。他们与它的第一次吵架，第一次和好——而这些第一次由他们两个第一次当家长为开端。

或许，当它降临在世界上时，他们正好学会了怎么去爱，于是一切都刚刚好。

“我会给它写一首歌。”迪克特平忽然说，“等它长大以后再告诉它。”

詹姆斯吻了吻迪克特平的嘴唇：“我相信它会很骄傲的。我也很骄傲。”他呢喃道。

“我也很高兴我能够出席你的报告会。”迪克特平回答他：“以爱人的身份。”

+++

“怀孕了？！”查理激动地在电话那头叫道。

“天啊，我的心要融化了！”查理说，“想想你们的孩子看上去会多美丽——哦，黛西，拜托你，把电话贴在你肚子上。”

“嗨，甜心，很高兴认识你。我是你的查理叔叔，是你爹地最好的朋友。听好了，小家伙，你很幸运，因为你一出生就会有四个人爱你——所以，答应我，乖乖地呆在你爹地的肚子里，好吗？只要你答应我这件事，我保证等你能吃糖的时候你要什么我给你买什么，并且不告诉你爸爸——问你爹地，他会同意的。黛西，告诉我你会同意。”

“我会同意。”迪克特平微笑着说，看了一眼正在厨房收拾早上掉在地上的麦片的詹姆斯：“这是属于我们的秘密。”

Fin.


End file.
